The present invention relates generally to agricultural self-propelled bale handling machines, and more particularly to such a machine that loads, hauls and stacks big bales.
A large proportion of the resources and time of the agricultural industry is directed toward the production of feed for animals, and most specifically to the production of baled stem and leaf crops such as hay. The conventional process is to cut and condition the crop with a windrower, deposit it on the ground to dry, bale the crop when appropriately dry, and then position the bales in stacks for storage or transportation. High labor requirements and increasing costs of hand hauling have caused a growing number of commercial growers to abandon their small square bale operation for a large bale package, such as round bales, or large rectangular bales 3′×3′, 3′×4′, or 4′×4′ in cross-section. Commercial haulers prefer large square bales over small square bales because they can drive into a field and be loaded for a cross-country trip in less than an hour. Large rectangular bales are loaded onto flat-bed trucks or semi-trailers directly in the field at about 20 tons per man-hour. It is these large bales that have become increasingly popular over the last several years, and to which this invention is most concerned.
While a pull-type machine could be designed and built to accomplish the desired tasks of loading, hauling and stacking large rectangular bales, it is most practical to develop a self-propelled unit, using a generally available truck cab and chassis as the source of motive and hydraulic power. Some mechanical devices for loading, hauling and stacking these large rectangular bales have been developed, however, they are unable to stack high enough, do not have the capability to lay various tie tiers, may greatly overload the front axle of the unit, and may not have adequate traction on rolling or wet terrain while loading.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a convenient and automated system for loading a significant number of large bales onto a vehicle, with the option of tie tiers, hauling them relatively long distances, and stacking the bales in a stable manner.